It is well known to provide a motor vehicle with a center console that is located between two seats forming a row of front seats. Such a center console normally extends in a longitudinal direction of the motor vehicle and may include an aperture in which is located a gear lever used to select a desired transmission ratio or, in the case of an automatic gearbox, a desired drive mode. Storage space in a passenger compartment of a motor vehicle is often at a premium and this is particularly the case in smaller automobiles. In addition, the storage space that is sometimes provided is not well suited to objects or items people often want to transport such as, for example, a tablet computer, maps, handbags, groceries and take-out food.
It is an object of the invention to provide a motor vehicle center console having a storage assembly for use in transporting objects.